


A White World

by Alex_Frost



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700788
Kudos: 2





	A White World

Time, time has lost its meaning.

It’s been so long in this world of white, the sun never sets and the moon never rises.

It’s been so long since I’ve seen her face, what did she look like again?

I can’t remember, I can hear echoes in my mind but even those are starting to fade. When will my torment end?

When will I find the peace that has eluded me all these years?

Days?

Months?

How long will my suffering continue? I look down from my perch into the deep waters below wondering if I might be able to finally find peace in this desolate world.

Time has no meaning anymore, so what’s the point to existing?

She’s gone, she’s never coming back, and once again I’m left alone.

Time has no meaning, and neither do I.

I take a deep breath and take the leap.


End file.
